Unexpected Twist of Fate
by SouthernStateOfMind
Summary: Paily story for the generations. Emily Fields and Paige McCullers are assigned a geneology project in Social Sciences. Both choose to do their projects on their great-great-great grandmothers and namesakes. They find out more about where they come from and where they're going than they ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is different from my first story, Carolina Crush.**

**Still follows Emily and Paige, of course, because why wouldn't it? This is Paily for the generations.**

**Meet Emily Adams and Paige Stephens (Rosewood 1919) and later their great-great-great granddaughters, Emily Fields and Paige McCullers (Rosewood Present Day) who end up with an interesting geneology project. I have no idea why this story came to mind but I'm digging it. Posting first three chapters.**

**Chapter 1**

_Rosewood, PA~ 1919 (set one year after the end of WW1)_

Emily Adams spent most of her school-aged years at a boarding school in Philadelphia. It was only an hour's train ride from there to her home in Rosewood. Her mother, Angela Adams, was a graduate from Chatsworth Preparatory as was her grandmother and so on through the generations. There was never any doubt that Emily would become the next Chatsworth alum.

That is until the "Great War." Emily didn't see what was so "great" about it. Her father and many other husbands, brothers, sons, and any other able-bodied man fought in a war, in a country, not of their own for years. Some made it back to be with their families. Many did not. The men who did make it back showed signs of distress, emotionally and physically. Such was the case for her father.

General Richard Adams was a well-respected man in the military and in Rosewood as a civilian. He did not relish the thought of war but he also would not back down when called upon. General Adams was not physically injured in the line of duty. No, his scars were below the surface. He was a great leader and was known as a strategic intellectual in battle. Still, he lost men, and over the years that took a toll on him. He wrote to the families of every soldier he lost in battle and tried to offer them a comfort he did not feel.

The only time General seemed to come out of the shadows of sadness was when Emily was home. And so the decision was easy for her; Emily wanted to be home with her father. She missed him terribly and knowing that her presence chased his clouds away meant that she needed to be with him. Emily was the pride and joy of her father. They were incredibly close. Richard's years in Europe were especially hard for Emily; she feared for him constantly.

Convincing Angela to agree to withdraw her only daughter from Chatsworth took all of Emily's debate skills. She joked to her father later, _"Well, maybe I did learn SOMETHING while I was at Chatsworth."_ She would miss her friends Helen, Elizabeth, and Marie back in Philadelphia but she missed her father even more.

Emily was a well-liked girl. She was involved in school clubs, had a good social life, had a wonderful group of friends. If you didn't like Emily Adams something was wrong with you. She was funny, intelligent, strikingly beautiful, caring, witty...the list could go on. That said, she didn't feel like she had a lot in common with the other girls in her school. While they talked about boys from Penn Preparatory she seemed to zone out and become disinterested in the conversation. She rarely had much to add but did chime in when asked about a particular boy one of the other girls brought up. Her friend Thomas acted interested in beginning a courtship but she tried to hold him off. When she moved back to Rosewood it was easy to tell him that it couldn't work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was two days before Emily would begin school at the local high school in Rosewood. She had one more year of school left then she could begin her own life. After seeing so many men come back from the war with terrible injuries and ailments, Emily decided she wanted to be a nurse. She had a full year to determine how she would break the news to her mother. Emily was expected to begin a courtship soon after school with a well-to-do man. Then she would marry and raise a family. That's what women of her social status did and it had been that way in her family for generations. _But did it HAVE to be that way?_

Emily was deep in thought considering this as she bumped into someone accidentally. "Oh, pardon me. I am sorry to have acted so carelessly," she said as she looked over to the person she bumped into. The girl was about her height, maybe a half inch shorter. She had auburn hair that was trimmed into a new type of stylish bob. It looked good on the girl. Emily desired a similar style but her mother forbade it.

"No bother," the girl said, giving Emily a look. "Do you need assistance with something? You appear a bit lost." Emily was in Stephens General Store purchasing supplies for school.

Emily could feel a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "No, thank you. Again, I am sorry to have so rudely bumped into you. It has been quite some time since I've been in here. I was trying to get my bearings."

"I didn't think you were from around here; otherwise I would recognize you," the girl explained.

"Oh, you misunderstand," Emily began. "I am from Rosewood though I've been away for a rather long time. I was attending Chatsworth and recently withdrew to come home and spend more time with my father, General Adams."

"Emily?," the auburn-haired girl questioned. "Are you Emily Adams? I apologize that I did not recognize you. I'm Paige…Paige Stephens."

"Oh goodness, Captain Stephens' daughter?," Emily responded a bit flustered. "Then your family owns this store. I feel such a fool now."

"Please, don't," Paige reassured her. "It has been a long time since we were children running around causing mischief together. Think nothing of it. How is your father doing these days?," Paige asked with concern in her voice.

"I suppose…you know, he has good and bad days. But he has been making wonderful improvements since I moved back home," Emily said. "I came home so I could be here with him. I think it will be some time before he fully recovers emotionally from the trauma of things that cannot be unseen. How is your father?" Emily asked, remembering to think of Paige's father.

"He is doing well, thank you," Paige said with a small smile. "All that remains now is a slight limp." Paige was eager to change the subject. "I meant what I said when I offered to help if you needed anything here."

"I do need a few items for school," Emily admitted. "I begin classes at Rosewood High in two days."

"A fellow Shark then. I am certain you will take the school by storm. Perhaps we will be in some classes together," Paige said in earnest.

"It would be nice to see a friendly face in the hallways," Emily said looking into Paige's eyes with a smile. "I am rather apprehensive about entering the public school system. Not to mention I have always gone to an all-girls school; this will be an adjustment."

"Certainly, I am sure going to an all-girls school would have its advantages, but I assure you, you will do just fine at Rosewood High," Paige said with a look in her eyes that Emily couldn't quite figure out. She was intrigued nonetheless.

"Well then, I will see you around, I hope?," Emily asked with an eagerness she couldn't cover.

"Yes, I will see you around, Emily. Until then," Paige said as she walked back through the store.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Paige was sitting at the dining table with her mother and father. Their maid, Gretchen, was serving the first course. Paige's family could be best described as upper-middle class. They certainly did not have the wealth that Emily's family has, but they were considered well off.

Paige's father, Andrew, was an Army Captain. His family had owned and operated the Stephens General Store for generations. Her mother, Audrey, came from a wealthy family in Philadelphia so there was some family money. Still, her father worked hard at the store. Paige helped when she could. Studies and school activities kept her fairly busy.

She was generally well-liked; that is to say, people didn't DISLIKE her. But Paige was hard to get to know. Making friends did not come as easily to her as it did other people. Now, she wasn't antisocial- that's not it at all. Rather, she just preferred her own company over someone else's that she probably wouldn't have that much in common with anyway.

_Perhaps except for one person. _When Emily and Paige were young children they were very close. They spent a lot of time together, though not many people knew it. Emily's mother kept her very busy and Emily had to often sneak away just to spend time playing with Paige. Emily had grown into a beautiful girl and was still able to keep the personality that drew people in.

"Father, I don't quite think you will believe who I ran into, or rather ran into me, today at the store," Paige began in conversation. Her father looked up, expecting Paige to continue. "Emily Adams. Did you know she is back in town?"

Captain Stephens looked towards the ceiling in thought. "General did mention that his daughter was coming home, now you bring it to my attention. Will she be attending Rosewood High this year?"

"She will. In fact, that is why she was in the store today. She had to purchase school supplies," Paige explained.

Audrey Stephens looked up at that. "Paige, I want you to do your best to make some new friends this year. It does not do for a young lady your age to not be seen out. People will begin to think you are ineligible." Paige knew what her mother meant. She had been pushing her towards Scott Adkins for ages now. He was the pastor's son and was highly regarded in Rosewood.

"Mother, I know what you are trying to do. If you feel so strongly that Scott and I should be together, what is the harm to let it happen naturally?," Paige said trying to make sense of the situation. In all honesty she had no feelings for Scott but she would do what she could at this point to put off the courtship and get her mom to relent.

"Dear, I am only looking out for you. What do you prefer? To be one of those girls who goes off to live by themselves because they waited too long to find a husband?," Audrey said with an indignant look.

Andrew Stephens gained perspective when he was away at war. He felt a new appreciation for the importance of being happy and enjoying life. After all, this is the only chance you get. "Audrey, please. I do believe you have made your point time and time again. Paige has time. Let us enjoy these moments with her now, before she gets married off."

Paige smiled at her father. She didn't think she ever wanted to get "married off" but she appreciated that he supported her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily sat in the large dining room at her parent's house. Save for a fork clinking against a plate, the room was remarkably quite. Her father sat on one end of the table, her mother on the opposite end. The table could seat 12 people though most nights it was just the three.

Richard and Angela were just served their after dinner drink by the staff. So there she sat…waiting to be excused. Emily was nothing if not well trained and polite. This was expected from an Adams. Their wealth meant a certain amount of spotlight was cast on them from the outside world. Emily constantly felt the heat and pressure to perform. She was thankful for the life she had, that much was true. Yet at the same time she did not feel the rigid expectations and opulence suited her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As a young child Emily was forced to take piano lessons from the organist at church. Emily sat through torturous hours of keys and pedals and sheet music. One afternoon, she saw Paigerunning through the pasture behind the church and was intrigued._ What is that girl up to? _Emily's curiosity got the better of her. She excused herself to the powder room and snuck out the back door to follow Paige. When she caught up to the other girl, she realized they were in a beautiful meadow just inside the city proper.

This was the first time Emily and Paige met. Paige was running around in circles with a sheet cut into the shape of kite and tied to a long string. She looked utterly ridiculous yet at the same time was having a wonderful time doing so.

Emily ran up to her, "What are you doing, silly girl?" she asked in curiosity.

Paige looked at her as if to say _can you not plainly see what I'm doing?_ "I am flying my kite. What else would you believe me to be doing?," Paige replied matter of factly.

Emily scoffed, "Your kite has yet to leave the ground. If you let me see it I can fix it for you." Paige reluctantly handed over the handmade kite. The girl was right after all, she had yet to get it airborne.

True to Emily's word she managed to rig Paige's handmade kite so that it could fly. They spent the next hour chasing each other through the field laughing and giggling the whole time. They became fast friends after that. The meadow just within the city proper was their place. It's where they would meet to play together and waste the days away as children are able to do. That is, until it was time to leave for Chatsworth Preparatory. Leaving Paige behind in Rosewood was one of the hardest things Emily had ever had to do. With time they lost touch but she never did forget those good times together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily was pulled from her memories by the sound of her father's voice. "Pardon father, I did not catch what was said."

General Adams asked again, "Emmy, were you able to get your school supplies today?"

"Yes, I was. Oh, guess who I literally ran into while I was there...Paige Stephens," Emily stated. "It was really wonderful to see her again. She will be attending Rosewood High as well."

This caught her mother's attention. "Emily, I want you to be careful around Paige. I feel as though there is something different about her," Angela said with caution. "She is quite a tomboy, and I never see her with any friends. I am not certain that I want you associated with her."

"Mother, you cannot be serious," Emily said with tension starting to ebb into her voice. "Paige is the only person I will know at the school, and if I wish to befriend her I will do so."

"Emily, you will not speak to me in that manner," her mother bit back. "You were raised better than that. I suppose simply being around the Stephens girl for a very short time today has already begun to affect you."

At that, Emily stood abruptly from the table and marched from the room. Her mother could protest all she wanted. Come Monday morning she would see Paige again. She would have the girl back in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Emily walked into Rosewood High with the grace and confidence on display that her upbringing had taught. She may not have felt it inwardly, but outwardly she would shine like a bright new penny.

As she was leaving the Curriculum Counselors office she saw Paige opening her locker and approached the girl. Paige noticed and greeted her, "Emily, hi! Happy first day at Rosewood High."

"Thank you, Paige. You should see my schedule. My mother saw to it that I be placed in AP everything," Emily said with a groan.

"Can I see your schedule?," Paige asked. Emily nodded her head while handing Paige the piece of paper.

"Good, we have two classes together. You are in my AP Grammar and AP Arithmetic classes. Oh, and we have lunch together!," Paige enthusiastically pointed out. Emily was relieved to find out she would get to see Paige at least three times per day.

"Were you part of any clubs at Chatsworth,?" Paige asked trying to get a better idea of who Emily is now as opposed to the child she once knew.

"I was. I joined as many clubs as I had time for; debate and dance took most of my time," Emily said with a touch of disappointment. "If I am being honest, the club I really wanted to join was swimming, but mother did not allow it."

"I am in the ladies swimming club here," Paige said with a smile. "We have an informational meeting Thursday morning before school. You should come."

"I would like that," Emily said with a huge grin. Paige loved it when Emily smiled like that. "I should start making my way towards my first period class. Wouldn't do to be late on the first day…" she said in a sing-song voice as she started walking down the hall away from Paige.

Paige chuckled and said softly, "I look forward to seeing you later, Emily."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Emily and Paige were sitting in the courtyard during lunch catching up on the first day of school. "So far everything has been going really well," Emily remarked. "Everyone has gone out of their way to make me feel welcome."

"What did I tell you? I did say everything would be fine," Paige said with a smile. "I do think Mrs. Walker was rather impressed by your literary background."

Emily thought for a moment. "I did actually have a rather tedious conversation with someone named Nicholas King." Paige bristled at the name. Nicholas was Scott's best friend, which meant she had to tolerate the boy from time to time. He was infatuated with himself. She disliked him and his dark hair, blue eyes, and tall stature.

"Paige, do you know him or something?," Emily said, noticing Paige's reaction after hearing the boys name.

Paige wasn't about to interfere in Emily's life; she was just starting to get to know the girl again. Instead she said with caution, "Nicholas is friends with my acquaintance, Scott. He and I do not particularly see eye to eye."

"Yes, I can imagine. Nicholas and I do not seem to agree either. He is under the impression that we are to become very close this year," Emily said rolling her eyes. "I have news for this fellow, as I have no interest in him at all, I do not foresee that happening."

Paige smiled in relief as she stood. She reached out her hand to Emily, "Shall we, Ms. Adams. To class we go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the months stretched on, Emily and Paige grew increasingly close. Despite Angela Adams' protests, Emily spent as much of her free time as possible with the other girl. She had never met someone who was so genuine and who seemed to get everything about her.

They often returned to the meadow on the edge of town where they spent their days as kids. As children they ran around with Paige's homemade kite. Or they would catch butterflies through day and fireflies at night or play hide and seek between the trees on the edges on the meadow. This is where they let their childhood imaginations run wild. This was a place where fairies lived and where princesses went on adventures.

Now as teens they would swim in the lake on the edge of the meadow. As they dried off they would lie next to each other with tall grass framing their bodies and shielding them from the outside world. They would read poems and books together and talk about their hopes and dreams.

Internally, they still let their imaginations run wild- though they wouldn't or rather COULDN'T tell the other girl their fantasies. If they did, the other girl would know. She would know her secrets. She would know that the other girl means so much more than just a friend. If she could reach out, the other girl would feel how that touch or the mere thought of it increases her heart rate dramatically. She would know that the other girl's smile warms a place in her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Emily was sitting in the front parlor when her mother walked in. They had been getting into quite a few disagreements lately regarding Nicholas King. Angela Adams and Evelyn King were friends from the Ladies Guild. Both saw the courtship of their son and daughter a match that made sense.

"Emily, you need to start getting ready for your date with Nicholas," Mrs. Adams said as she walked into the room with purpose. "He will be here in an hour to pick you up."

"Mother, I do not want to go on this date! Can you not see that?," Emily said, imploring with her mother. "I have no interest in Nicholas King. How many times do I have to say it?"

"Emily, Nicholas is a wonderful catch," her mother explained. "There isn't a girl in your school who doesn't want to be courted by him."

"Then I suggest you tell him to call on one of them!" Emily screamed. "I WILL NOT be seeing him."

"Emily Marie Adams, I have heard enough of this nonsense," Mrs. Adams stared down at her daughter. "You get up to your room now and get dressed!"

Emily knew better than to push her mother anymore. Reluctantly she trudged up to her room slamming every door she could along the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally taking time to post updates. Adding several chapters this go around.**

**The next chapter (#5) will introduce present- day Emily Fields and Paige McCullers (the great-great-great granddaughters) and will carry forward from there.**

**Chapter 4**

Paige was not nearly as strong-willed as Emily in dealing with her mother. Emily's time away at boarding school fostered an independence that Paige did not possess. Audrey Stephens had been pushing Paige all year towards Scott. Finally, Paige relented. She agreed to go on a date with Scott and some girl that Nicholas had found. There was no telling who she would have to tolerate on this date. For some reason Nicholas had girls falling at his feet.

They entered the restaurant where they were meeting Nicholas and his date. Paige could see the girl sitting with her back turned towards her. The girl looked familiar, even from the back but she couldn't place her yet.

Scott pulled out Paige's chair for her. He really was a gentleman. That certainly was not the problem. She simply was not attracted to him. As she sat down she looked to face the girl sitting across from Nicholas. _Emily?_

"Paige, you are out with Scott tonight?," Emily asked with her eyebrows furrowed. "You didn't mention this when we last talked."

Paige couldn't speak. She was in shock. Shock from seeing Emily with Nicholas, and shock at her body's reaction to Emily. She looked beautiful in a long purple dress that gathered at the waist. She had on black gloves that complimented the stitching of the dress. Her hair was pinned up on one side and on the other fell in long waves.

Eventually, she found her voice. "Uh, hi, Emily. Yes, I guess it just kind of happened," Paige supplied, keeping her voice low so Scott couldn't hear. He was a nice boy. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. "I didn't know you were Nicholas' date tonight."

Emily didn't care if Nicholas heard her. In fact, she wanted him to when she replied, "Two words: My. Mother," Emily replied with anger in her voice. "I can assure you that I would prefer to be most anywhere but here."

Nicholas would not tolerate that perceived insult. "You know what, Emily. I can get 10 more dates sorted if I wanted to. The only reason why we are both here is because of our mothers."

Paige set her face in anger. "That is enough, Nicholas. We all know you think very highly of yourself. Save us all the sour stomachs and keep it to yourself."

The night did not exactly improve from there. They did manage to put on a good front when a photographer came by to snap a picture of the foursome. Nicholas and Emily barely tolerated each other through dinner. For her part, Paige couldn't quite seem to focus on Scott. Not with Emily there. Emily's gravity pulled her in every time she reached her orbit. Eventually the evening dissolved into the two boys talking about their upcoming football game. The two girls were in their own world, which was often the case when they were together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige walked into her bedroom after Scott dropped her off. He made a move to kiss her goodnight. She managed to dismiss the kiss by explaining that her parents would be able to see through the window in the lounge and that would not have been seen as proper.

As Paige sat her clutch on her dresser she noticed a piece of paper sticking out. She reached for it and read the message scrawled across the top. **Meet me at our spot.** It was Emily's pristine writing. That's all she needed to see. Paige snuck out of her window before she could think twice about it.

The meadow was lit by a full moon hanging heavily in the inky nighttime sky. As Paige approached she could see Emily standing in the center of the tall grass. Even standing in darkness Emily looked beautiful. There was a light within Emily that only Paige could see. It brightened in her presence and dimmed in her absence.

"You got my note," Emily said in a breathless whisper as she turned towards Paige. "I needed to see you."

Paige reached Emily and held her gaze. "You did? Emily, is there something wrong?"

Emily sighed. "Yes. No. I don't know! I am so confused!" Paige was starting to worry. Emily did not usually get this flustered.

Paige led Emily to a clearing in the grass and motioned for her to lie down next to her. "Talk to me, Em. Tell me what is going on." Paige could see in Emily's eyes that something was bothering her. It pained her to witness it.

"I want to talk about you, Paige. Tell me how you think your date went tonight with Scott," Emily said rolling her head to the side to face Paige.

"It went ok, I guess. Until he tried to kiss me. He tried to kiss me on my front porch and I don't know. It just felt…," Paige said with sadness lacing her voice and couldn't continue.

Emily swallowed the lump in her throat. "Do you love him, Paige?" She feared the answer but she had to ask.

"Love Scott? No, I could never," Paige said vigorously shaking her head. Relief flooded through Emily though she realized that didn't mean Paige had feelings for her.

Emily looked back towards the sky and seemed lost in the stars and their infinite possibility. "Do you ever wonder if there really is that person out there who is your soul mate?" Emily posed the question to Paige. "You know, that one person who gets you and makes you complete on a whole new level. Suddenly after you've met that person you're world begins to spin on its axis."

Of course Paige believed it. The very person who made her feel that way was lying next to her. "Yes, I do believe that everyone has a soul mate."

Emily thought for a moment and bit her lower lip. "Do you ever wonder if you've already met that person?," she asked Paige.

Paige wasn't sure how to best answer that right now but she KNEW this was an important moment. Instead of answering, she asked back, "Do you?"

Emily turned towards Paige as Paige did to Emily. Though they didn't know it, boths girls hearts were beating wildly in their chests. They were both breathing heavily.

"Yes," they answered at the same time. The meaning of the answer hung in the air and became a tangible, real possibility. Ignoring the thoughts and concerns bouncing through their minds they closed the space between them and began kissing passionately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both girls were somewhat stunned by what happened in the meadow a few weeks ago. They snuck kisses here and there whenever they could. There was no way to know where this forbidden romance would go. Right now they only knew what they felt: the happiest they had ever been and in love with their best friend.

Emily was on her way out of the front door when her mother stopped to ask where she was going. "I am on my way to Paige's house," Emily explained.

Angela studied her daughter. "Emily, why are you on your way there? Paige and her mother left for Philadelphia this morning. There's been an emergency with Audrey's mother. They are moving."

Emily's legs nearly gave out from under her. She felt winded. _No, Paige couldn't be leaving. She can't be gone!_ Emily ran out of her house to Stephens General Store as fast as she could.

As she rounded the corner of the town square she ran into Paige running in her direction. Paige's hair was mussed and she had tears streaking her face. _It's true!_ Emily thought and immediately broke down in tears.

"P-Paige, my mom told me you're moving. Why? You can't move, you can't leave me!," Emily pleaded.

Paige was barely able to talk. "It's my grandmother. She's sick. My mom and I have to go take care of her. My dad's staying here. Mother won't let me stay!" Paige said breaking down.

"How long will you be gone?," Emily asked fearing that she'd lost Paige.

"I don't know, Emily. The doctors say she could recuperate quickly or it could take close to a…a year," Paige rushed out between breaths.

"Paige Ann, we must leave now or we will miss our train," Paige could hear her mom yelling for her.

"I love you, Emily. We will be reunited." With that, Paige handed Emily a light blue envelope with **"Emily"** scrolled across the top and ran towards her mother.

Emily ran to their meadow. With shaking hands she opened the envelope and removed the piece of paper folded inside. As she read to the end she crumpled to the ground and sobbed harder than she ever thought possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Rosewood, PA~ Present Day_

From under the water, Emily could hear the shrill blast from her coach's whistle. She surfaced near the side of the pool. "Alright ladies, that's enough drills for today, everyone out of the pool," Coach Fulton instructed. "Nice work today, Fields," she said as she passed Emily.

Emily pulled herself from the pool. She is co-captain of the Rosewood High swim team and is one of the best swimmers in the state. Her co-captain, Paige McCullers, is her closest competitor.

Emily has a body built for excelling in the water. She has long, lean legs; taught stomach muscles; and strong, broad shoulders. She is a beautiful girl. It was an athletic beauty: toned yet undeniably feminine.

As she walked into the locker room she spotted Paige dressing into her school clothes. Paige's body is very similar in stature except for maybe a half an inch shorter than Emily. Emily diverted her eyes as Paige looked up. She didn't want the other girl thinking she was checking her out.

Paige is certainly beautiful but Emily had never considered the girl in a romantic way. They are friendly but she couldn't say they are friends, per se. Most people assumed they were close, probably more so because both girls are gay and in other people's ignorance it seemed natural that they would be friends.

Emily and Paige walked out of the locker room at the same time. "So Emily, how was your summer break?" Paige asked casually.

"It was okay. Got a job at the Brew. I stayed really busy; had a lot on my mind," Emily answered looking down.

"Oh. Listen, I'm really sorry to hear about Maya. I heard she left not long after summer break started," Paige said with sincerity. She did feel bad for Emily. Maya was her first long-term girlfriend. When her family moved to New York abruptly this summer Emily was heartbroken.

"Thanks," Emily replied sheepishly. "I was pretty down about it when Maya left. Hanna, Spence, and Aria really rallied around me. I still miss her, but it's getting better." Eager to change the subject Emily asked, "What about you, how was your summer?"

"It was awesome, actually. California is beautiful, you'd love there." Paige replied. She spent all summer break at an elite swimming camp near Santa Barbara.

"Yeah, I saw some of your pictures online. It looked great," Emily said, excited for Paige. "And speaking of looking great, who was the GIIIIRL in the pictures with you," Emily teased.

Paige blushed slightly at that. This actually gave Emily a small sense of pride. Paige McCullers was hard to get riled. Paige slightly chuckled then answered, "Uh that was Shana. I guess you could say we had a thing this summer. But she lives in Arizona and I'm here so…no big deal."

"A THING, huh?" Emily bounced back. "Well let's hope you were as focused on training in California as you seem to have been on her."

"Trust me, Fields. You'll be treading my wake this year," Paige said with a wink as she left Emily and walked into her first period classroom.

Emily shook her head and smiled. _Typical Paige doing that Paige thing_ Emily thought to herself as she made her way down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four girls were all together after school at Spencer's house as usual. It was time for the first day of school debrief. Aria talked about how hard it was not to stare at Mr. Fitz during AP Literature. Spencer talked about Spencer things like _"Mr. Bates gave us the syllabus for AP Calc today, and I already learned half of it during my summer courses at Hollis this summer." _Hanna talked about all of the gossip she got caught up on during Study Hall.

Spencer looked at Emily waiting for her to speak up. "Em, make any new friends at school today?" Spencer said with an inquisitive look.

Emily knew what she was hinting at and rolled her eyes. "Ok, MOM. No, I didn't make any new friends today," she replied with sarcasm. Emily knew that her friends cared for her but a new relationship wasn't on her radar.

"Well, can't blame me for asking," Spencer said putting up her hands in defense. "I saw you walking down the hall with Paige today before 1st period. Looked like you enjoyed the conversation, that's all."

"Spence, look, I've told you before. Paige and I are just friends, ok," Emily said hoping she was finally making her point.

The three other girls all had boyfriends who they were very happy with. Emily knew they all just wanted the same for her. But Emily didn't think she was ready for anything serious right now.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Paige was sitting at her desk upstairs in her bedroom. She couldn't believe her Spanish teacher actually assigned homework on the FIRST day of school. What exactly would the point be of translating the syllabus into Spanish? That seemed like childish busy-work. She was in the middle of a text lamenting the assignment with her best friend, Leah.

All things considered, she had a great first day. She could feel that this year was going to be awesome. Paige sensed a new confidence in herself that had been lacking before. The intense swim training she undertook at the camp this summer was part of that. Her times had greatly improved. She wasn't kidding when she told Emily she'd be treading her wake this year. They were going to be fierce competition for each other this season.

The other thing that bolstered her confidence over the summer was Shana. The girl was beautiful. Paige was surprised that Shana was interested in her, but she took that attraction and ran with it. Just two weeks prior to swim camp Paige came out to her parents. It was a big step for her. Actually, Emily helped her through that as a sort of mentor. Paige admired how Emily handled this with her own parents and asked Emily for her guidance.

Shana and Paige knew that realistically the summer fling had nowhere to go. Nevertheless, they enjoyed each other's company while it lasted. Shana helped Paige come into her own and she would always hold a special place in Paige's heart because of that. That said, Paige now felt that she was ready for a true relationship with another girl and was eager to find her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The second week of school was coming to a close. By then the shine had worn off and the teachers were starting to teach in earnest. It was Friday and all of the students were eager to start the weekend. They had two more periods to go before freedom.

Paige and Emily sat side-by-side in Mrs. Montgomery's Social Sciences class. Emily was relieved she had not been assigned a seat by Noel Kahn. She detested the boy and would never make it through the semester with him next to her. Paige was relieved she had not been assigned a seat next to Spencer Hastings. Spencer was one of Emily's best friends and she couldn't quite figure out how that worked out. The two were so different, as were Paige and Spencer. Paige took school as seriously as necessary to pass and still be eligible to swim. Spencer on the other hand took school to the extreme. Being forced to sit next to the intense girl would not have been fun- at all.

Instead, their fate was to be seated next to each other all semester. That was just fine with Emily and Paige. They each got settled in their seats as the bell rang.

Mrs. Montgomery began to speak, "Class, as you know from the syllabus I handed out last week, we are going to be spending time discussing genealogy this semester. As part of this I will be assigning an in-depth genealogy project."

Paige and Emily looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Their looks said_ great, a project…this is probably going to take forever._

Mrs. Montgomery continued, "The project will be a team assignment though you will be doing individual work. You know the saying 'you can't know where you're going unless you know where you've been'..well now you're going to find out a little more about where you come from. Each of you will pick a family member from at least one generation past and look into their life. You will then discuss this with your partner to hold each other accountable. During midterms you will give presentations on your family members."

Mrs. Montgomery ended up assigning the teams as the tables were grouped. That meant Paige and Emily would be working on their project together. Emily turned to Paige, "Do you want to meet up Sunday afternoon? That way we can take the weekend and discuss some of what we found out," she asked the other girl.

Paige agreed. As they walked out of class Paige said to Emily, "See ya' Sunday, Em. Have a good weekend." With that she turned to go to her last class of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Emily sat at her desk Saturday night taking the opportunity to work on her genealogy project. All of her friends were out with their boyfriends so Emily didn't have much going on. Might as well prepare for her study session with Paige the next afternoon.

Emily knew a little about her ancestry. She knew that being in the military was a high honor and most men on her dad's side joined some branch. Her own father is a Lt. Coronel in the Army.

On her mother's side she knew a bit more. Her mother came from a long line of family money. They had lived in Rosewood for generations. It was a family tradition for the women to attend Chatsworth Preparatory in Philadelphia; that is until her great-great-great grandmother, Emily Adams, left abruptly to return to Rosewood. She later married Jacob Hillsdale.

Emily was actually named for her great-great-great grandmother. Her mother had always loved the family name and decided to use it for her own daughter. From the stories Emily heard passed down it sounded like they shared more than just a name. Their personalities seemed so similar that it became a family joke. Emily couldn't count the amount of times she'd heard "Oh, your great-great-great grandmother Emmy would have got a kick out of you."

Emily chose her great-great-great grandmother to do the genealogy project on. It would be nice to know more about her namesake than just a few stories about her mischievous ways.

Emily's mom, Pam, kept a lot of old family photo albums and documents in a trunk in the attic. The trunk was an antique passed through the generations. Generation upon generation used and added to this trunk and the history stored there was irreplaceable. Emily decided she would look through the trunk to get a start on her research.

After several hours Emily made a pretty good start. Through her own deduction she was able to learn a great deal about the woman. Great-great-great grandma Emmy was becoming a true inspiration to Emily. Society expected her to do one thing and instead she often did the opposite. Not long after graduating high school she went through nursing training and became a well respected local nurse.

When the US entered WWII her great-great-great grandfather, Jacob, was sent to Europe to oversee a communications center. Great-great-great grandma Emmy went as well. She became a field nurse on the front lines. Emily couldn't imagine the courage it must have taken for both of them. This was so rare that it made local newspapers in Rosewood who tracked her progress through Europe. The faded newspaper clippings had just enough ink remaining on the paper to read. It was fascinating.

In one smaller box within the trunk Emily found many loose pictures. She poured over them hoping to find one of great-great-great Grandma Emmy. Finally, towards the bottom of the stack she found one. As Emily turned the picture to look for names there it was written in pristine script: **Me (Emily Adams); Paige S.; Scott A.; ****and lastly someone her great-great-great grandma named only ****"jerk."** Emily laughed at that. _Who was "jerk"?_ Well whoever he was, great-great-great grandma Emmy didn't care too much for him.

Emily turned the photo back over and looked at each person sitting at the table. It looked like the foursome was sitting at fairly fancy restaurant. It must have been a double date, and clearly it had to be during high school because her great-great-great grandpa Jacob was not in the picture. Great-great-great grandma Emmy was seated next to the girl labeled "Paige S." They looked to be the same age. The two girls were facing each other more than they were the camera. It looked like the photographer had caught them in the middle of a conversation. From how close they were seated and the way they looked at each other you could tell both girls were very close.

Time passed quickly while Emily was going through the trunk in the attic. By the time Emily walked back into her bedroom it was just past 11pm. Her neck and back were stiff from slouching while pouring over everything she found. She changed for bed and climbed in. Within minutes she was sound asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Paige woke up to the sound of her mother, Clare, yelling at her from the bottom of the stairs. "Paige, it's time to get up. We're leaving for church in 45 minutes."

Paige went to church with her parents every Sunday. Her father was a deacon which meant absence was not an option. Except for today. Paige didn't have a chance to start on her genealogy assignment yesterday so she'd have to do it today. Emily was coming over this afternoon and Paige didn't want to give the impression that she had not taken it seriously.

Paige went downstairs to let her parents know she couldn't go to church this morning. "Mom, I'm sorry but I can't go with you and dad to church today. I have a project that I need to start on before Emily comes over this afternoon."

"Well, I would have preferred that you not wait until last minute, but I guess there is no choice at this point," her mother replied. "What is the project, dear?"

Paige explained the genealogy project for Social Sciences. "So do you know where I can find anything about my ancestors?," Paige asked. Her family was somewhat small. She really didn't know much about her lineage. What she did know what that at one time her family owned the only general store in town, Stephens General Store. The building is still standing though it was no longer a store. Now it was the location of a coffee shop; the Brew where Emily works.

"I'm sorry, Paige. Neither my family or your father's kept great records," Paige's mother replied. "But I'll tell where you might be able to start. Why don't you go up to the lake house this morning? If you're going to find anything, at least about my side of the family, it will be there."

Paige thanked her mom and got dressed to leave. The lake house Clare McCullers mentioned had been in her family for generations. She inherited the cabin when her mother passed away and now the McCullers used it as an R&R spot. Paige was usually so busy with school and swim training that she had not been there in a few years.

The cabin was much like Paige remembered it to be. There was a wrap-around porch that lead to a deck on the back of the cabin. From there a path led down to the dock that stretched out into the lake. It was a fairly secluded location. If you wanted a place to go to be alone and unwind this was certainly it.

Paige used the key her mother had given her to unlock the front door. As she entered the great room she could see swirls of dust floating through the air; the sunlight filtering through the windows making the dust seem to twinkle like glitter in the air. The cabin smelled stale. She'd have to open some windows if she planned to stay for any length of time today.

Paige did a quick search of the cabin. She didn't have much time as Emily would be at her house in two hours. Paige had already decided who she was going to focus on for the project: her great-great-great grandma Paige. After all, she was named after the woman. Only seemed right to do the project on her. Paige gathered what she could find and shoved it in a storage box. She didn't find a lot, just some pictures, envelopes, weathered documents and the like. Since Paige was in a rush she decided she would look through it all once she got home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The drive back to Rosewood was eventful, to say the least. A local farmer lost his load of hay bales, which caused a major traffic problem. Paige managed to make it home just before Emily was due to arrive.

She threw the box from the cabin on her bed and tried to quickly tidy her room. Her parents still were not home so when the doorbell chimed Paige went to answer it. It was Emily, of course.

Emily was also carrying a box. Paige assumed it must have been what Emily was able to gather about whichever ancestor she had chosen. Paige showed Emily the way to her room. Once they entered Paige asked, "Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"Sure, thanks. I'll take a bottle of water if you have it," Emily replied as Paige turned to head downstairs to the kitchen.

Emily had been to Paige's house a few times before. Never to hang out or anything. Occasionally she had dropped the girl off at home but had only made it into the living room. This is the first time she's ever seen Paige's bedroom. She wasn't sure what she expected but the décor suited what she knew of Paige. The walls were painted a light blue, the room seemed to be mostly in order, and there were medals and trophies lining shelves and her desk. Emily felt very comfortable in here.

Emily turned her attention to the box sitting on Paige's bed. She could tell that the items were haphazardly dumped in it. She laughed to herself. This was not surprising considering McCullers.

Emily didn't find much of interest. That is, until she came across a photo of four people seated at a table. She grabbed a picture from her own box and stared in disbelief.

Paige walked into her bedroom carrying two bottles of water and a bowl of pretzels. She looked up to see Emily sitting on her bed holding two pictures.

Emily turned to face Paige holding the two pictures out for her to see. They were the same picture. She had a confused look on her face. "Paige, why do you have a picture of my great-great-great grandma?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the awesome comments! I'm glad you're enjoying this. I really starting liking this story the more I wrote; it's actually finished though I'm trying to hold off uploading all of it right away.**

**Updating 2 chapters (#7 & #8) now and will do more when I get a chance, which probably won't be until late next week.**

**I wish I knew who the Guests are!**

**whoopsidaisies- I'm digging your name.**

**Plamin24- Thanks! It's cool to get that kind of** **feedback!**

**pipy82- here goes...don't hold any errors against me and hopefully I'm saying what I mean and not something random: Gracias por la lectura. Te lo agradezco. Hola desde los Estados Unidos.**

**Chapter 7**

Emily was holding out the two identical pictures. Paige was trying to process what the girl said as she entered her bedroom. "Huh, what did you say? What is that?"

"This picture, I found it the box on your bed. I have the exact same picture," Emily said handing Paige her own picture back.

Paige looked at the picture and flipped it over much like Emily had to see if there were names written on the back. Sure enough, someone had written names on the back from left to right. It read **Emily A.; Me (Paige Stephens), Scott A. **and then the other guy was labeled **ughh-Nicholas.** Paige looked up at Emily, "This is my great-great-great grandma Paige and my great-great-great grandpa Scott. She is who I'm doing the project on," Paige said while pointing to a girl in the picture with auburn hair cut in a bob. "I'm actually named after her."

Emily glanced at the picture trying to process. Not only were they both named after their great-great-great grandmothers but they had each chosen them to do their project on. And perhaps even more intriguing was the fact that it seemed at one time the two were close friends.

Emily pointed at the tall, slender girl with dark hair. "This is my great-great-great grandma Emmy. It's short for Emily. I'm named after her too. I'm also doing my project on her."

Paige didn't seem too fazed by this revelation. She handed Emily her bottle of water and said, "Oh, I brought some pretzels up too in case you want a snack. So how was your weekend?"

Emily stared at the girl. "Wait. 'How was my weekend?' That's seriously the burning question on your mind after seeing these pictures,?" Emily asked incredulously.

"What, Emily? It's just some old pictures. Rosewood is a small town. I imagine in 1919 it was much smaller still. It doesn't seem out of the realm of possibility that our relatives would know each other," Paige explained.

Emily guessed that Paige made a valid point. Still, there seemed to be something under the surface in this picture. She couldn't figure out what but she felt it in her very soul.

Paige glanced down at the pictures and laughed. "What's so funny,?" Emily asked looking over at Paige.

Paige pointed at the two pictures. "Look, my great-great-great grandma labeled this dark haired guy as 'uggh- Nicholas' and your great-great -great grandma labeled him as 'jerk'."

Emily noticed and started laughing with Paige too. "Well, it looks like good ol' Nicholas there wasn't too well liked."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige and Emily spent the next hour talking over what they learned about their great-great-great grandmothers. Emily told Paige about her great-great-great grandma being a field nurse during WWII and about going to Chatsworth in Philly. The prep school was still in existence and remained a prestigious learning institution.

Paige really didn't know much about her side of the family tree yet. Emily helped her look through the box. As she dug towards the bottom of the box Emily found an empty envelope. The envelope was addressed to Emily Adams at a Rosewood address from Paige Stephens at a Philadelphia address.

If 1919 Paige and Emily were both from Rosewood then why was Paige writing to her from Philly? This peaked Emily's curiosity. "Paige, look at this envelope," Emily said while handing Paige the item.

Paige looked up from what she was reading and took what Emily offered. It was a light blue envelope with a stamp mark from the post office in Philadelphia dated November 1919. "Hmmm, that's odd. Great-great-great grandma Paige lived in Rosewood," Paige wondered out loud.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said earlier," Emily recalled. "So why was she in Philly? Do you have any relatives who might know anything else about her?"

"I do, actually. My great aunt Violet lives in Philly," Paige mentioned. "I'll call her and tell her about our project on the Greats. See if I can drive over and ask her some questions."

Emily smiled, "The Greats?"

"You know, the great-great-great grandma's," Paige said like it was a no brainer. "I don't know about you but I'm already getting tired of saying great-great-great grandma this and great-great-great grandma that. I say we shorten them both to the Greats. Mine will be Great Paige and yours will be Great Emmy. See?"

Emily couldn't help but laugh at this. Of course Paige would feel the need to shorten the names. "Yeah, sure. Whatever, McCullers. We can shorten the names."

Paige winked at her and said, "Besides, I am pretty awesome anyway so 'Great' and 'Paige' naturally go together…even if it is talking about my great-great-great grandma."

Emily rolled her eyes. "On that note, I think it's time for me to leave. I'll see you at school, Paige." She gathered the things she brought over and Paige walked her to the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following week was busy for both girls. Swimming practices had started before and after school, which didn't leave much time for socializing. At practice Emily and Paige were both intense. They focused only on swimming and not idle chit chat.

They didn't get much of a chance to talk until after Social Sciences class on Thursday. Emily started the conversation. "So did you get a chance to talk to your great aunt yet?"

Paige looked back to Emily as she was switching out books at her locker. "Yeah, I did. She invited me over this Saturday. She said there were some things I might be interested to see for my research."

"That's great, Paige!," Emily exclaimed. "I really hope she has something that can be good use for you."

"Do you want to come with me,?" Paige asked. "I mean, the project kind of concerns you so you can come with…if you'd like."

"I'd love to but wait, what time are you going? I work at the Brew until 11am," Emily explained.

"That's perfect, actually. Why don't I stop by there when you get off work? Then we can grab some lunch and hit the road," Paige said. Paige was excited that Emily agreed to come. She has really enjoyed spending time with Emily since school began.

"Sounds great, it's a date," Emily said before catching what the expression implied. "Wait, I mean…not a date per se…like just meeting for lunch…before we leave."

Paige smiled. "Relax, Em. I know what you mean."

But did Emily know what she meant? Talk about a slip of the tongue. _Why did I just say 'it's a date'_ Emily wondered to herself. And shy did a cage of butterflies open in her stomach at the thought of a date with Paige McCullers?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was Saturday morning and Paige was about 15 minutes early to meet Emily. She went to wait for her on one of the cushy couches towards the back of the Brew.

She had been sitting there for about 5 minutes when a petite blonde-haired girl walked up to her. Paige recognized the girl as a junior on the field hockey team but she didn't know her name. "You're Paige, right?" the girl asked as she walked up and sat down across from her.

Paige nodded her head and let the girl continue. "I'm Kim. I noticed you don't have anything to drink yet. Can I buy you a tea or coffee?"

Paige was afraid this was coming. Ever since school started and the rumor spread that she was out girls started coming out of the woodwork. "Actually, I can't. But thanks. I'm just here a little early to meet Emily for lunch."

Kim blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, so you and Fields are a thing then, huh? Of course you are; you're both gorgeous."

Paige smiled at the smaller girl. "No, and thanks for the compliment. Emily and I are not dating. We're just friends. No big deal."

From the cash register Emily could see the perky blonde girl talking to Paige. Actually, it looked like she was FLIRTING with Paige. She decided to make her way over to break this up.

"Paige, hey, you're a little early," Emily said as she sauntered up to both girls. She looked over towards the blonde. "So who is your friend?"

"Emily, Kim and Kim, Emily," Paige said motioning between the two. "Kim is on the field hockey team. She knows Spencer."

"That's cool. Nice to meet you, Kim," Emily said cordially. "So Paige, I'm done with my shift. You ready to eat?"

Paige was starving and told Emily as much. Kim excused herself from the two girls. As she was walking away she looked over her shoulder and smiled at Paige saying, "maybe some other time for that coffee then Paige."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emily and Paige ordered their lunch and sat at a table for two near the couches. Emily tried but couldn't refrain from teasing the girl any longer. "Kim, huh? Setting up a hot date?"

_Aaaand there it was_ Paige thought to herself. She knew Emily wasn't going to hold it in for long. "That? It was no big deal. She just asked me if I wanted some coffee or tea while I waited for you."

"Oh, ok, 'no big deal,'" Emily said with a smirk. Except for the fact that half the girls at school seem to be knocking down your door for a date. You're burning through them pretty quick this year."

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm looking for the right girl," Paige concluded.

"You have someone in mind, McCullers?" Emily asked. She was genuinely interested in hearing Paige's answer.

Paige looked thoughtfully at Emily for a beat. She has been giving this some thought while she's been working with Emily on the Greats project. Finally she answered, "Yeah, I think I do," and left it at that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige and Emily finally made it to Philly to speak with Paige's great aunt Violet. They were currently sitting in the living room on an uncomfortable couch. Aunt Violet was busy serving them tea and sugar cookies.

Every piece of furniture in the older woman's living room was covered in plastic fabric protectors. Even the slightest movement from Emily or Paige caused a crinkling sound as they shifted their weight. The exposed areas of their arms and legs were starting to stick to the plastic.

Paige began as her great aunt sat down across from them in a wooden rocking chair. "Thanks for inviting us over today, aunt Violet. It's nice to be back here again."

Violet spoke in a surprisingly strong voice considering her age. "Dear, I'm so glad you and your friend could come. You haven't been here since you were a little girl with scuffed up knees and pigtails."

She turned to address Emily as she said, "Paige used to come over in the summer and the first thing she would ask for was mint chocolate chip ice cream. When she was done with that she would burst through the back screen door and run around catching fireflies. She burned off that sugar from the ice cream in no time."

Emily threw her head back in laughter. She could vividly picture Paige running around her great aunt's back yard with pig tails and leaping through the air to catch fireflies. It sounded like something adorable that Paige would do.

Paige cleared her throat. "Ahem, thanks aunt Violet, for taking Emily on a trip down memory lane," she said while elbowing Emily in the side. "I was actually hoping you could tell me a little about my Great."

Violet looked at Paige somewhat perplexed. "You're great what dear?"

"You know, my Great…for the Greats project. Get it, my great-great-great grandma?" Violet just looked at her. "Nevermind. I mean great-great-great grandma Paige. I have to do a genealogy project and I want to do it on her."

"That's lovely, Paige. I'll help you in any way I can. What is it you want to know about her?" Violet asked.

"Anything really. Maybe some stories. Stuff that wouldn't be on ancestry websites," Paige answered as she pulled out the picture she had of Great Paige and the three other people at the table. "This is one of the only pictures I was able to find of her."

Violet took the picture from her and studied it. She regarded Paige carefully as she looked back up. "You know, dear, you look quite a lot like her." Paige and Emily hadn't noticed it before but now that Violet mentioned it, they did resemble.

"The other girl in the picture is Emily's great-great-great grandma," Paige remarked while looking from the picture to the girl sitting next to her. "She's doing her project on her, and get this…she's named after her too."

"How wonderful! You look quite a lot like your great-great-great grandma too, Emily. It's uncanny, really. I think it's rather good that you came with Paige today," Violet said. "I have something that I think could help the both of you. I'll go get it from the study."

When Violet returned she was holding a midsize hat box. She lifted the cover to reveal pieces of paper of various colors, sizes and condition. As she handed the hat box over to Paige she glanced outside. "I believe you girls are going to need to stay the night. It looks like there is a bad storm starting to kick up."

"Oh, we don't want to put you out," Emily responded, though grateful for the offer.

"Nonsense, dear. Think nothing of it. Besides, my niece, Paige's mother, will ream me out if I let her daughter drive home in weather." With that it was settled, Paige and Emily would be staying the night in Philly.

Both girls called their parents to tell them of the situation and that they were going to stay at Paige's great aunts house for the night. Violet set them up in the spare bedroom. It was the very bed that Paige stayed in when she was a young girl sleeping over.

Paige looked at Emily sitting on the bed. "I can sleep on the couch if you want. I don't mind."

Emily smirked at Paige as she got under the covers. "Yeah right. You do that and in the morning we'll have to scrape you off the plastic covers with a tub of Crisco and a spatula."

Both girls started laughing hysterically at that. The visual image of Violet and Emily trying to pry Paige off the plastic furniture cover was too much.

As the laughter died down, Paige climbed in bed beside Emily. The double-sized bed left just enough room for their bodies. It was almost impossible not to touch the other girl in some way.

Paige started to feel a little self conscious about this. What if being in this close proximity with her bothered Emily. "Sorry, this bed seemed bigger when I was little."

"It's fine, Paige. Don't worry about it," Emily said casually. "So, I guess we got a few questions answered today. I know your go-to ice cream flavor is mint chocolate chip and you like to chase fireflies. That's something."

Paige smiled. Emily could see this on her silhouette from the moonlight coming through the window. "Yeah, but still more questions. At least we can start going through the box from aunt Violet tomorrow."

Emily and Paige started to drift off to sleep. One question both girls had definitively answered for themselves today: they were both crushing hard on the other girl.


	9. Chapter 9

**Update time! I'm glad y'all seem to like it thus far. This is my 2****nd**** story so I still feel really new to this. I appreciate the comments, likes, and what-nots. It's pretty cool. And as for filling in the blanks about Great Paige and Great Emmy-you'll find out very soon if Emily and Paige start to uncover more info… **

**Here we go for ch. 9 and posting 10 as well…**

**Chapter 9**

Paige woke to sunlight shining in her eyes as it breached the curtains in the window. In her dazed state she was just able to notice something heavy was sitting on her or at least that's what it felt like.

She opened her eyes just enough to see that Emily was lying half of top of her. Their bodies were entwined like a twisted pretzel. She now became acutely aware of Emily's breath on her neck. _Oh jeez, it's time to get up _she thought.

Somehow she was able to extricate herself from the hold of Emily's body without waking the other girl. She padded down the steps in her bare feet in search of breakfast.

In the kitchen she found Violet making coffee. "Good morning, Paige. Did you and Emily sleep well? I heard you two giggling a lot before things quieted down."

Paige blushed. "We did sleep well, thanks. I hope we didn't keep you up."

"I was able to sleep through your great uncle Henry snoring for 47 years. A couple of girls giggling down the hall aren't going to keep me up," Violet said.

Violet turned to look Paige in the eyes. "Paige, Clare told me that you came out this summer. I want you to feel comfortable bringing your girlfriends here. Emily seems very sweet."

The realization of what aunt Violet assumed surprised Paige. "Um, thanks aunt Violet. You got the wrong impression of Emily and me though. We're just friends." Violet looked at her like she was an idiot. Paige sighed, "It's complicated, aunt Violet. Emily doesn't think of me like that," Paige said.

Violet scoffed, "Complications means it's REAL. Real means it's an OPPORTUNITY. Opportunities were meant to be SEIZED. That girl upstairs looks at you the same way you look at her. Paige, don't let her slip through your fingers."

A few minutes later Emily walked into the kitchen. Paige hoped she did not overhear the conversation she and her aunt just had. From the way Emily was acting it didn't seem like she did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast Emily and Paige gathered their things to head back to Rosewood. As Paige drove Emily began to look through the hat box Violet gave them. There was a bundle of light blue envelopes tied together with a string. It was the same stationary that Emily was now used to seeing. On the envelopes was the same return address for Paige Stephens in Philly and they were mailed to Emily Adams in Rosewood. The girls now knew from talking to Violet that Great Paige lived in Philly for close to a year while helping care for her ailing grandmother. But why did the post office mark the envelopes "denied, return to sender?"

Emily began reading through the letters. There wasn't much to them. They mostly recounted what she had spent her days doing in Philly and how her grandmother was doing. They seemed purposefully vague. She also asked how things were going in Rosewood. Great Paige signed each letter with "Always, P.S."

Emily finally got to the last letter in the stack that Great Paige had written to Great Emmy. It was very short, but it spoke volumes in meaning. It read: **Dearest Emmy, I have tried for months to write to you with no response. I fear that your feelings for me have changed. I acknowledge that the love we share for each other is taboo. I also know that our families and society would never allow us to be together. I understand, Emily, I do. One thing that I want you to know though is that I will never stop loving you. You have my heart, Emily, and I will never be able to fully share it with anyone else. I wish you all great things in life. You deserve that and so much more. Please think of our good times and cherish them, as I will do the same, for the rest of my life. Yours Always, P.S.**

_Oh! My! God!_ Emily could only sit there with the letter in her hands for a few moments before she could react consciously. "Paige," Emily very faintly whispered. It was barely audible, even to her. She said it again once she found her voice. "Paige, I need to tell you something from one of these letters."

Paige very briefly took her eyes off of the road to glance at Emily. "What is it, what did you find?"

"I'm just going to read it to you," Emily responded. She read the letter to Paige word for word. When she was done she looked over to Paige. It was hard to read the girls expression as she was driving.

"I don't know what to say," Paige finally uttered. "Do you think they were TOGETHER?"

"Yeah, Paige, I do," Emily replied. It seemed pretty obvious to her.

"Talk about mind blown right now. I don't even know what to say," Paige rambled, repeating herself. "Why do you think your Great Emmy rejected the letters and sent them back?"

Emily gave this some thought. "Paige, I don't think Great Emmy rejected the letters. It says here that their families would object, they may have even already started to catch on. I have a feeling that Great Emmy's mother denied the letters and asked the postman to mark them 'return to sender' unopened. Great Emmy never even knew that your great-great-great grandmother sent these letters to her."

This revelation rocked their worlds so to speak. Their presentation for midterms was coming up soon. Neither girl ever dreamed that their genealogy research for Social Sciences would turn up something like this.

The car ride back to Rosewood was relatively quite after that. When Paige dropped off Emily at her house not much was said other than "see you at school."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next two weeks both girls avoided each other as best they could. For some reason the realization that their Greats had a romantic relationship made their new friendship now feel awkward. There was no logical explanation as to why. It just did. Especially since both girls were starting to develop substantial feelings toward each other. The distance between them did nothing to quell the feelings that were building. If anything it began to make them stronger with a longing to be able to reconnect.

As the bell rang for 6th period to end Hanna walked up to Emily and Paige's two person table. Sixth period for them was Social Sciences. "So Em, don't forget. Me and Caleb are going to pick you up at 6:30 Friday night," Hanna explained to Emily.

"I know, Han. You've told me like a million times already. I'm not going to bail, ok?" Emily replied.

"I'm holding you to that! I can't wait to see what you're gonna wear," Hanna said enthusiastically. She then turned to Paige. "Are you going to the dance Friday night, Paige?"

Hanna was talking about the fundraising dance for the drama department. The theme is Downton Abbey this year and everyone has to dress in period clothing. "Yes, I'm going. Leah is dragging me there," Paige said with a sigh. "She said it's only fair that since she goes to all of my swim meets that I have to come support the drama department for her."

"Cool! So then if you don't have a date, and Em here doesn't have a date, maybe you can keep each other company some throughout the night," Hanna said nonchalantly. "That way Em can help you keep all of those needy little sophomore girls off of you," Hanna said with a wink.

Emily and Paige glanced towards each other but avoided making eye contact. "Yeah, maybe," they said in unison.


	10. Chapter 10

**So back in Chapter 4, were you curious what Great Paige's letter said? The one Great Emmy read in the meadow the day Paige left Rosewood…wouldn't it be cool to know? I think so.**

**Chapter 10**

Emily walked into the school gym with Hanna and Caleb Friday night. They were meeting the other two girls and their dates there.

The drama club had really gone all out. They even hired a band that was playing modern versions of songs from the 1920's. The whole setting made you feel like your car was a time machine and once you entered the gym you were transported to another era.

The gym was transformed into a jazz club from the early 1920's. The lights were low and a fog machine was sending wisps of smoke into the air as it rode the current from the vents. A lot of the girls were wearing flapper dresses with various hair do's. The guys all had on sharp suits with shined up shoes and their hair slicked down.

Emily spotted Paige by the refreshment table talking to Leah. She couldn't take her eyes off of the girl. She looked beautiful. She decided then and there that they had to clear the air between them before it suffocated their friendship and anything that potentially could come after.

Both girls unintentionally dressed very similar to their Greats in the now infamous dinner photo. Emily couldn't help but notice. She had stared at that photo so much over the past several months that the image was now locked in her memory. Paige had her hair pinned into a bob with a burgundy sequined dress on.

Paige could see Emily approaching her. The image of her gliding across the room towards her took her breath away. She didn't understand what was happening between them anymore but she knew things were different than just months ago when school started.

Emily was a vision of beauty. Her long dark hair was pinned up on one side and hung in loose waves on the other. She was wearing a long-sleeved royal blue dress that hugged her body in all the right places. It looked vintage…and not the kind that you get from a costume shop like Paige did and most of the people here tonight. No, Emily's dress came from her family collection. Paige would place a bet that the dress Emily is wearing tonight was Great Emmy's whether her great-great-great granddaughter knew it or not.

Emily made it over to Paige as Leah went to go check on supplies. Both girls were speechless. Hanna noticed and walked over to them to diffuse the situation. "Paige, you look nice tonight."

Hearing Hanna's voice broke Emily out of her trance. "You do, Paige. Hanna is right, you look beautiful," Emily said, almost in a whisper.

Paige blushed slightly and looked down towards the floor. She looked back up at Emily and replied, "Thanks. I just realized that I look like Great Paige tonight."

Hanna smirked at Paige. "Ok, Paige, we get it. You look hot. No need to call yourself 'Great Paige' and talk in the 3rd person. Arrogant much?"

Emily and Paige both looked at each other and burst out laughing. This was certainly the ice breaker they were both hoping for.

After the laughter subsided Emily looked at Paige with sincerity and asked, "Would you do me the honor of a dance, Miss McCullers?"

Paige said nothing. She just placed her hand in Emily's and followed her to the dance floor. A slow, sultry jazz song began to play. Paige pulled Emily close to her and wrapped her hands around the girl's neck. Emily placed her hands around Paige's waist and let the music glide them along the dance floor. So much was being said through those actions alone that words were rendered unnecessary.

Emily could feel Paige's breath on her neck. She pulled back just enough to look into Paige's eyes. Paige broke the silence, "Emily, you look breathtaking tonight."

This was the moment that was inevitable from the start. The two girls could no longer hide from the feelings they carried for the other girl. In each other they found who they didn't know they were looking for; the girl who was there all along. The unexpected feelings came so strong, so fast.

With a final look into each other's eyes their lips met in a soft, achingly needy kiss. Their lips moved expertly together. Their tongues explored each other like they were trying to map the route back when they would eventually have to separate to take a breath.

But suddenly something changed. Paige became rigid and started to back away. She looked at Emily with a face showing only one emotion: fear. "I'm sorry, Emily. I can't." And then she ran from the gym as fast as she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily couldn't sleep all night. All she could do was replay what happened in her mind over and over again. _Why did Paige behave that way? What did I do?_ Emily was quickly transitioning from hurt to angry. What didn't help was the fact that Paige wasn't returning any of Emily's calls or texts.

As dawn broke Emily decided to go for a run. She changed her clothes and left a note for her mom so she wouldn't worry when she awoke to find Emily gone.

Running and swimming were two things that helped Emily clear her mind. Today she couldn't swim. No, that would make her think of Paige again and that was something she couldn't do.

Emily's favorite spot to run is the trails just outside the Rosewood city limits. Over the past several months she and Paige had met there for morning runs when they were both free. For years this area was just a meadow with tall grass and a lake to the side. Recently the city council decided to make the area a nature reserve. They formed running and bike trails to encourage citizens to enjoy the outdoors and engage in physical activity.

Emily was stretching at a stop along one of the trails in the open meadow when she heard someone approach. She turned around. It was Paige. "How did you know where to find me, Paige?," Emily said in a take no shit voice.

"Honestly, I don't know. I just knew this is where you would be. I felt it. So here I am," Paige said evenly. "We need to talk."

Emily's eyes flared. "Oh, so now you want to talk, Paige? You couldn't bring yourself to return a phone call or text last night but you think showing up here is going to smooth it all over?" Emily was irate. "You couldn't bother yourself to explain why you ran off after the most mind-blowing kiss I've ever shared with anyone. Excuse me if I don't care about speaking to you right now."

Paige knew she had it coming. That said, it didn't make Emily's fury any easier to take. "Emily, I'm sorry, ok. I panicked. I do have feelings for you. Please know that. This has all just gotten so confusing…so weird."

Paige paused hoping that Emily would interject. When all she got back was a face full of thunder she pressed on. "I'm afraid that we feel drawn towards each other subconsciously because we have some sense of loyalty to make good on what our Greats wanted for their own lives. I want you, Emily; I want every part of you. But I want you because it's what we want for us. Not them."

Emily softened a bit and could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "Paige, I started having feelings for you before I even knew about their relationship. My feelings for you were never about them. I am falling for YOUR kind heart, YOUR self confidence, YOUR witty intelligence. Don't you see? It was about YOU all along. And then YOU blew it."

With the last word she spoke she ran as fast as she could past Paige. She needed to get home before the sobs overtook her body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sobs finally started to subside a bit. Emily pulled the box of Great Emmy's stuff from under her bed. For some reason she needed to look through it again. Somehow this would make her feel closer to Paige if only for a short time.

As she was looking through the box she noticed something sticking out from under the bottom flap. Another light blue envelope was out just enough to barely be visible. When Emily pulled the envelope out she recognized the writing on the front immediately. It was from Great Paige.

She removed the letter and read, hoping it would offer some form of comfort. The letter was dirty and crumpled and it had what looked to be tear stains dotting the ink. **Dearest Emmy, I hope I have made it in time to hand you this letter in person. My mother is taking me to Philadelphia to help take care of my grandmother. I do not want to go. I want to stay in Rosewood with you. There is not much time. I wish I could say everything to you that my heart feels so strongly. Instead, I will let the chorus of the song "Till We Meet Again" speak for me as it so aptly does. When you hear it, please think of me and know that I will return to you:**

"**Smile the while you kiss me adieu**

**When the clouds roll by I'll come to you,**

**Then the skies will see more blue,**

**Down in lovers lane my dearie,**

**Wedding bells will ring so merrily,**

**Every tear will be a memory,**

**So wait and pray each night for me,**

**Till we meet again"**

**Love Always,**

**P.S.**

The sobs came on fast and hard again. Emily reached for her laptop and immediately began searching for the song. She was amazed when she found a 1919 recording of "Till We Meet Again." It was hauntingly beautiful. There was a desperate need for the lovers to be reunited.

As the song came to a close Emily wondered _Can I wait for Paige to come around and will she?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Updating final two chapters. Made it to 12 this time. I find it difficult when I know how I'm going to end a story not to get impatient and push there quickly!**

**It's very interesting to read what you think, and I appreciate the positivity! This concept is quite different from other fics that I've read so to be honest I wasn't sure how it would go over.**

**Go-Sullivan- I've never seen Cold Case. Sounds like it was an interesting show.**

**Been spending a lot of time on the golf course and catching myself trying to think of what to write next. I've gone down the fic rabbit hole, I'm afraid.**

**Enough chat..on to the story...thanks y'all for tagging along w/me.**

**Chapter 11**

Paige wasn't sure what to think anymore. Could Emily really not understand how odd this situation has become? It was clear that Paige and Emily had gotten much closer since the start of the school year. She genuinely enjoyed spending time with Emily. The girl is gorgeous, that much is obvious, but Emily is so much more than that. She is kind to her core, funny, driven, loyal to a fault, and has integrity; everyone around her strives to be better. That is how Paige felt anyway.

So what was really holding her back? What she told Emily was true. She has feelings for her, feelings that crossed the friendship line exceedingly so. Then the line got wavy when she found out that both Greats were romantically involved. Did she and Emily simply manufacture this attraction towards each other because of the family history? She didn't think so, at least not from her side, but what if Emily was different?

As Paige has gotten to know Emily better the past few months she has come to the realization that Emily is every bit the type of girl she has hoped to find. She could easily see herself falling in love with Emily Fields; she may have already been on the way there as it is now. That's what scared her the most. What if she got so attached and then Emily decided the relationship with Paige isn't what she truly wanted. Paige would be devastated, much like Great Paige had been, and she didn't think she could take that.

These were the thoughts bouncing through her head as she aimlessly walked through town. Paige saw the Brew up ahead and decided to walk in. It's funny how towns and landscapes adapt and change through the generations. Her family's general store used to be in this very spot.

Paige was feeling nostalgic as she wondered around the Brew. She was taking in the hardwood floors, stained glass windows, and tin ceiling. _I wonder if this is what the Stephens General Store looked like _Paige thought to herself. She could imagine shelves with supplies of all kinds and a ladder on rollers to help patrons access goods that were placed out of reach.

Her inner reflection was interrupted by someone clearing his throat behind her. "Miss, can I help you with something?," she heard the guy say. "You seem …lost."

Paige blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry. I'm good. I was feeling kinda nostalgic. My family used to own this location way back, it was Stephens General Store then," Paige explained. "I'm doing a class genealogy project and I guess my ancestors, and by association- the store, has been on my mind."

"Oh, that's cool. I get it. I'm Zach by the way. I own the Brew," he explained. "Listen, if you want to take a look around you're welcome to do so. Actually, a lot of stuff in the back rooms haven't been changed much since your family owned it."

Paige smiled at him. "Thanks, I think I'll do that." She then made her way back through the swinging door of the kitchen towards what she assumed is the pantry. Zach wasn't kidding. The area back here looked a bit older than the café section. Zach kept everything really well maintained and preserved though. Paige could tell he appreciated the history of the building.

As she walked through the doorway from the kitchen the pantry something on the inside of the door frame caught her eye. Just barely visible was writing. It looked like initials and notch marks. She leaned in close to get a better look.

There in jagged script were the initials P.S. and E.A. with a date noted next to them in various places going up the door frame. Each set of initials also had a notch mark that matched its placement. At first Paige couldn't figure out what this was, then it dawned on her: a growth chart.

P.S. and E.A. were she and Emily's great-great-great grand mothers. They appeared to be pretty close in height, much like she and Emily are now. As she continued to look up the door frame she saw that there was a large section of years missing. Then in 1919 the marks started up again. That must have been when Great Emmy returned home from Chatsworth. She probably suggested the new marks to cement her return to Rosewood. Paige felt a relief from seeing this. For some reason this brought a little more perspective on the situation.

Paige took a picture of the door frame with her phone and turned to leave. She needed to head back home to work on her genealogy project.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige wanted to call or text Emily when she got home. However, she decided against it and thought it might be best just to let Emily cool down a bit. Instead she sat at her desk and started to think out what she would say during her genealogy presentation on Monday.

She glanced back towards her bed where the box was sitting and got up. Sitting down cross-legged in front of it she began to empty the contents. She wanted to look through everything one more time.

An envelope that she had not noticed before was tucked in between two large bundles of old birth certificates. It looked out-of-place in that stack so she pulled it out. It was a letter from Emily Hillsdale to Paige Adkins. The postmark was dated July, 1923. Both girls were married by that time.

Paige carefully opened the envelope and began to read the letter: **Dearest Paige, I was so pleased to see you last evening at the Ladies Guild Ball. I know it has been some time since we last spoke. I suppose, given our history, our relationship has become strained. This is understandable- though I wish it wasn't so. You and Scott make a lovely couple. I do hope you are able to find some happiness with him. I appreciate the circumstances we were both in when we had to make these life choices. (The letters you mentioned- I never received them, Paige.) I was courted with Jacob and you with Scott. Perhaps if you had not been sent off to Philadelphia things could have turned out different. That is something we will never know. The options were there to be taken, had we both possessed the courage to do so. Please know this, Paige: I loved you deeply with all of my heart and soul. Though I feel as if I should not admit this now- I still do love you, Paige. What I told you in our meadow remains as firm in my heart as it was that night; you are my soul mate and it will forever be that way. I feel sadness and an ache in my chest each time I realize that you cannot and will not ever be mine to hold again. I saw the same look in your eyes when we parted last evening. I will always cherish the times we shared. My days spent with you were the happiest of my life. Please also hold tight to those memories, Paige. Think of me often as I will do the same for you.**

**Yours Always & Forever,**

**Emmy **

Paige felt tears streaming down her face as she read to the end of the letter. Sadness had settled like a weight on top of her. Paige felt a deep connection to her great-great-great grandmother. The sadness she felt was in part for the loss that Great Paige must have felt at losing Great Emmy. However, most of the sadness stemmed from what she herself could lose. And it was all her fault. She was allowing herself to suffer the same fate as Great Paige by not choosing to be with the person she loves.

What Emily said was true. They were both attracted to each other from the start. Their ancestral background had no bearing on that. But where Great Paige couldn't have her Emily, present day Paige could. She vowed then and there that she would do all she could to win the heart of Emily Fields.


	12. Chapter 12

**Final Chapter! Thanks for reading along.**

**Chapter 12**

Today is the day. Paige is giving her genealogy presentation in Social Sciences. She is a bundle of nerves thinking of what lie ahead today and it has nothing to do with her presentation.

Before heading to school she had one stop she wanted to make. She walked through the creaking, rusty gate at Rosewood Community Cemetery. She had to walk pretty far back to get to the older section of the lots. Paige found the row she was looking for and read until she found the right headstone.

There on the weathered stone read "Paige Ann Adkins." It only seemed right for Paige to come visit her today. Paige sat down by the stone and began to talk. "Hi, Great Paige. That's what I call you- it's a long story. I'm Paige, your great-great-great granddaughter. Yes, my mom named me after you. Anyway, today I have to give a genealogy presentation in my Social Sciences class. I chose you to do my project on. I've learned so much about you over the past several months. I've actually learned a lot about myself in the process too. I'm partnered with another girl in my class, Emily Fields. She's the great-great-great granddaughter of Emily Adams. I know about your love affair with Great Emmy. I'm sorry that it ended the way it did. I want to thank you for the sacrifices you both made. Without you marrying Great Scott and Emmy marrying Great Jacob, I guess Emily and I wouldn't be here today. That's something I could never imagine. Emily has become someone so important in my life that I cannot comprehend her not being in it with me. I love her, Great Paige. Emily is an amazing girl. I almost let her get away because of my own fear. I pray that I am able to get her back. You are an inspiration to me, Great Paige. Through knowing you I now have the courage to pursue the girl of my dreams. We'll see how it turns out. All I can do is try. I have to go to school now. I'll come back sometime soon and let you know how things are going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily and Paige were sitting next to each other in Social Sciences. Emily was acting pretty frosty towards Paige, which she was not surprised at. They had not spoken since Emily ran away from her at the trails in the meadow. She hoped after her presentation the tables may turn a bit.

Paige is supposed to be the last to give her presentation today. As Mrs. Montgomery called her to the front, Paige turned to get one last look at Emily and made her way to the front of the class.

Paige begins, "I discovered what Mrs. Montgomery said to us at the beginning of this project is profoundly true. You can't know where you're going unless you know where you've been or in our cases where or who you come from. My genealogy project is about my great-great-great grandma Paige Stephens-Adkins. She's actually who I am named for. I learned so much about her life, and in turn, what I want my life to be like during my research. It wasn't until just last night that the focus became clear. My great-great-great grandma is the inspiration for that. I always thought she lead a good life. Her family was middle-upper class. She helped run a successful family business, and had a family that most would envy. But the more I learned about her the more I realized that she wasn't living the life she would have chosen for herself. There was a void in her life that she could not refill. It was left there by someone she deeply loved, but felt she had to give up. Our ancestors and our families help to shape who we become but our lives- our futures- are decided by us." She then looked directly at Emily, continuing, "If there is something you want out of your life, pursue it. That's what my great-great-great grandma taught me." She ended as the bell rang.

Mrs. Montgomery thanked her for her presentation and excused the class to leave. Paige quickly grabbed her bag off of the back of her chair and fled the classroom. She had something she needed to do and only had a few minutes to do it before getting caught.

Emily sat there in a daze. All of her classmates were filing out of the room around her and Emily didn't even notice. Hanna walked up to her and said, "Wow. Ok, Paige can call herself 'Great Paige' all she wants if she keeps giving speeches like that. What was that all about anyway?"

Emily didn't even look up at the girl. "Emily, hey, I'm talking to you! What's your deal?," Hanna asked her best friend.

"Huh, what? Sorry, I guess I zoned out," Emily mumbled in response.

Hanna smirked. "Well, you were Paige's partner on the project. What was that all about? Sounds juicy!"

"Oh, it's…a long story. Excuse me, I need to go find Paige," Emily said as she hastily gathered her belongings and rushed from the classroom.

Out in the hall Emily began scanning the faces looking for Paige. She couldn't find her anywhere. With reluctance she went to her locker to get her last books for the day. As she opened her locker a light blue envelope fell out. She recognized the stationary immediately. She opened the envelope only to find a small note from Paige that read: **Meet me at our spot. Tonight. 8pm.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evenings were becoming cool in Rosewood this time of year. Emily was bundled in a sweater and light weight leather jacket as she walked towards the running trails. The tall grass lining the trails was rustling in the light breeze. She guessed the location correctly. There in the middle by the stretching station was Paige. The faint light from the crescent moon provided just enough illumination to see Paige's figure. She looked nervous.

Paige turned as she heard someone approach. _Thank God, she came._ "Thank you for coming, Emily. I really wanted the chance to talk to you."

Emily looked Paige directly in the eyes. "What's this about, Paige? That was some speech you gave today."

Paige moved a few steps closer to Emily. She was relieved when Emily didn't take any steps back. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I am so deeply sorry for the way I acted after our kiss. That kiss really shook me to my core."

Paige paused for a moment. "Go on," Emily said as she waited for what would come next.

Paige took a deep breath. "I started falling for you too; way before we found out that our Greats were lovers. Emily, you are all I've ever wanted in a girl. I fell so hard and so fast for you that it scared me. I couldn't stand the thought that I could have a great relationship with you then one day potentially lose you, like Great Paige lost Emmy. I wouldn't have been able to take that."

Emily reached for Paige's hand, "Paige, we aren't like them. More importantly- we AREN'T them. Our story doesn't have to end the same way. Not if we don't let it."

Paige took another step closer. She and Emily were now standing only inches apart. "I know. I get that now. Our fates are not intertwined with theirs. I let the complexity of the circumstances cloud my judgment."

She sighed. "My dad likes to give me these inspirational books to help me 'focus on swimming.' I read one not too long ago and the author put this question out there: _'at the end of your life, what is the one thing that you could look back on and regret?_' Last night as I was reading a letter Great Emmy sent to Great Paige my answer became clear. My one regret in life would be not giving us a real chance. I love you, Emily. Please, give me, give US a chance." She looked at Emily as the tears she was trying to hold back finally broke free.

By this point Emily had a trail of tears flowing down her own cheeks. She gently placed her right hand on Paige's cheek and wiped away her tears. "I love you too. So much and it happened so quickly. We'll figure this out, Ok? We may be young and we both hopefully have long lives ahead of us. I know one thing for certain. I want you in my life, Paige- always."

The two girls leaned in just enough to brush their lips together. It was slow at first and each girl savored the contact. Their lips melted together felt so right. They soon were swept into their need for each other as the kisses turned passionate. Emily frantically ran her hands up and down Paige's back seeking any kind of contact with Paige's skin that she could find. Paige threaded her fingers through Emily's hair. Both girls wanted the other so much they could feel it in the pit of their stomachs….but not in the middle of a grassy field.

Their love was sealed in the heated kisses they shared in the meadow and the love they made later that night at Paige's cabin. The two were soul mates. The bond they shared would carry them through a life full of love and happiness.

**The End**


End file.
